Pundungan di atas Atap
by Leila Zen
Summary: Terjebak dalam kasus cinta segitiga, membuat Halilintar senang naik ke atas atap rumahnya untuk menghilangkan kegalauan. WARNING! SHO-AI! INCEST! HaliGempa!, Slight! FangGempa!, HUMOR NYEMPIL, TYPO EVERYWHERE. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Pundungan di Atas Atap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Pundungan di Atas Atap © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-WARNING!-**

 **AU, Elemental Sibling, SHO-AI! INCEST! Halilintar x Gempa!, Slight! Fang x Gempa** , **No Aliens, No Action, OOC** , **TYPO EVERYWHERE, HUMOR NYEMPIL, Gaje, Garing, Boring, Cerita Ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.**

 **I've Warn You! Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KZL!

Cuma Tiga Huruf, tapi Cukup untuk mencakup semua Kesan Hariku hari ini.

Di Satu malam, Aku mendaki Atap Rumah ini. Bukan mau bunuh diri gara-gara Depresi kok.. Yaah.. Sebenarnya, Aku juga lagi Pundung sih sekarang. Karena itulah Aku naik ke Atap Rumah. Cuman ingin duduk, diam, meratapi nasib, Pundung dan membiarkan Semilir angin malam menerbangkan Semua Kegalauan dalam Hati.

Dan Sampailah Aku di atas Atap untuk Ber-Pundung-pundung Ria. Duduk sambil memeluk lutut diantara deretan Genting Rumah yang tersusun rapi. Melihat jalanan sekitar Kota ini yang sudah sepi. Pemandangan kota tidak terlalu jelas sih karena tehalang bangunan rumah warga yang lain, soalnya tinggi Rumah Atok cuma 6 meteran. Waah, kalo jatuh dari ketinggian ini kayaknya lumayan juga ya. Resiko paling ringan itu paling cuma patah pinggul, geger otak, plus Amnesia Permanen. Aku ga takut jatoh kok, Ga masalah sih kalo jatoh juga, toh Aku nanti bakalan Amnesia dan melupakan semua masalah hidup yang memusingkan ini.

Meski tak bisa melihat pemandangan kota ini secara keseluruhan, yang penting masih bisa melihat Bintang-bintang di langit yang berkelap-kelip. Angin malam yang berhembus terasa menusuk kulit karena yah, Konyolnya Aku cuman pake Kaos merah dan Celana Panjang hitam. Kepala pun cuma di tutupi Topi Hitam-merah Favoritku. Dan Kaki cuma beralaskan Sandal tidur warna Pink (Ini bukan punya Aku! Ini punya si Air!). Kalo kena masuk angin pun, gak masalah sih. Toh ada si Api kok yang rela di buat ngerok punggung Aku. Cukup Todong Dia pake Pedang Halilintar, Apapun yang kau minta, pasti dia langsung berkikan. Kecuali kalau kalian minta si Air padanya, Kau harus Ngelangkahin dulu Mayatnya.

"Miaaww.."

Huh? Oh ternyata, cuma seekor Kucing Garong Hitam yang menghampiriku. Kucing ini memang selalu Naik ke Genteng ini juga sepertiku. Dia selalu menemaniku Pundungan disini. Meski Kucing Garong, tapi Kucing Jantan ini jinak padaku kok. Karena Dia jinak padaku, Aku mengalungkan Gelang berlambang Halilintar milikku (Lambang yang sama dengan yang ada di Topiku ini) di lehernya, plus Aku juga memberi nama Dia 'Item'. Dia adalah Temanku.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... Aku Forever Alone yah?..

Temenan sama Kucing.

Kesian...

"Yo! Item! Kita ketemu lagi ya!" kataku padanya sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

Si Item langsung terduduk disampingku sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kakiku. Manja amat jadi kucing. Menurutku dia tidak pantas jadi Kucing Garong, karena Bulunya mirip Bulu Kucing Anggora. Kayaknya Dia pindah Profesi yah, dari Kucing Rumahan jadi Kucing Garong.

Aku tau kalau penyebab Genting Rumah Atok selalu Bocor selama ini bukan hanya gara-gara Aku yang selalu naik ke sini. Tapi gara-gara si Item juga yang selalu berantem dengan kucing lain.

"Item, Kamu mau Pundungan di Atap ini juga ya? Kamu pundung kenapa? Kalah berantem lagi?" kataku sambil mengelus-gelus kepalanya.

Aku menyadari kalau di dahi si Item ada codetnya.

"Heeh? Dahi kamu ada Codetnya! Kayak Harry Potter aja! Jangan-jangan kamu pernah berantem sama Voldemort juga sampe codetan gini?"

"Meeoongg..."

"Ngejawab lagi. Kayak yang ngerti aja barusan Aku ngomong apa. Aku aja ga ngerti sama omongan kamu." Aku cukup tau. Bahasa Manusia dan Bahasa Kucing itu berbeda.

Gara-gara Pundung sama adik aku si Taufan nih! Aku jadi Gila ngomong sama Kucing.

Kalo kalian bertanya kenapa Aku Pundung sama si Taufan, nih, Dengarkan Curhatku: /jangannyanyiplis!

Aku, Halilintar. Anak Pertama dari 5 kembar Bersaudara, Cucu Tok Aba ini sudah mulai Galau karena memendam Cinta dalam Hati terlalu lama.

Kepada siapa?

Kepada Adik Laki-lakiku Sendiri, Gempa.

Alasan kenapa sampai hari ini Aku memendam Perasaan ini adalah karena Aku sedang terjebak dalam Permasalahan Cinta Segitiga. Rivalku, Fang si Landak Gosong itu juga Jatuh Cinta pada orang yang sama denganku. Dan Aku akui Dia jauh lebih dekat dengan Gempa. Aku akui juga Gempa terlihat lebih Bahagia jika bersama Fang. Nyinetron banget emang, tapi kalau ini kenyataan lumayan nyesek loh.

Jelaslah, Si Fang itu kan Bintang Basket di Sekolah, Prestasinya Selangit pula, kata Orang sih, Dia Cool, Ganteng, meski rada Sombong juga, tapi Dia masih bisa Ramah pada orang lain. Apalagi pada Gempa. Perfect lah.

Kalo dibandingin sama si LanGos, Aku ga ada apa-apanya. Aku itu tipikal Tempramental, cepet naik darah, jarang senyum, sikap pun ga ramah sama sekali, enak diajak ngobrol pun engga, Kebanyakan JaIm, Aku kalo ngomong seperlunya aja, Sombong iya, Jutek pun Iya. Mana mungkin Gempa bisa Suka sama orang yang macam Aku ni? Udah punya Kelakuan Jelek, hidup pula. /Pundung

Begitu Fang tau kalau Aku, Rivalnya ini jatuh Cinta pada Gempa juga, Dia langsung bertingkah berlaga dihadapanku. Dia bilang, Orang yang se-darah itu tidak boleh saling mencintai. Ya ga bisa gitu lah! Dia sendiri aja yang Gendernya sama boleh mencintai Gempa!

Err.. Sebenarnya sih Aku dan Fang sama-sama Bejat karena melakukan hal yang terlarang. Cuman yang parah itu Aku, udah Gendernya sama, sedarah pula. /Pundunglagi

Dan Begonya Aku, untuk membuktikan kalau Aku lebih pantas Pacaran dengan Gempa, Aku tadi malah nantangin si Landak Gosong itu main Basket. Siapa yang menang dalam Basket, Dialah yang cocok Pacaran sama Gempa.

Ya Jelas si Cina Item itu Menang lah. Basket adalah Hidupnya! Skill Basketnya udah tingkat Dewa, di suruh ngelawan Aku, yang Skillnya masih level Upin-Ipin. Di Jadiin Keset lah Diriku ini. /PundungMaksimal

Udah Skill Abal, Tim yang mainnya pun Abal. Cuma ada Gopal, Iwan, Api, Air, dan yang bikin Aku kesel itu, si Taufan! Dia padahal Lincah kalo main Basket! Coba kalau si Taufan satu Tim denganku, pasti Aku sudah menang! Eh, Tu Anak malah berkhianat masuk Timnya si Fang!

Ah, Tau Ah! Pokoknya Aku Pundung sama si Taufan!

CKREK.

Dari atas Atap, Aku bisa mendengar Pintu Rumah terbuka. Penasaran dengan orang yang membuka Pintu, Aku mengintip dari Atas Atap, melihat ke Bawah.

Siapa yang keluar Rumah? Orang yang nyariin Aku kah?

"Haliii—! Haliii—! Puss.. Puss.. Sini kamu Hali—! Kamu di Manaa?! Soal Basket tadi Sori deeh!" suara Cempreng bin Serak Banjir ini, udah pasti Suaranya si Taufan.

Kamvretness! Emang Aing Kucing apa?! Dipanggil 'Puss-puss' segala! Langsung aja Aku lempar 5 Bola Kilat dari atas Genteng kearahnya.

BZZZZZTTTT!—

"GYAAAAAHH—!"

Mampus Loh! Gosong-gosong dah!

"Kak Hali?! Kak Hali dimana?! Bola Kilatnya ada tapi Makhluk yang punyanya ga ada?!" dengan Wajah yang sudah Gosong, Taufan Celingak-celinguk Gaje, mencari keberadaanku.

"Adoohh.. Yaudah deh. Kak Hali. Taufan ngerti kok kenapa kakak ga mau keluar dari tempat Persembunyian kakak sekarang. Kakak masih Pundung yah gara-gara Basket tadi?.. Yo wis.. Kalo mau Pundung, silahkan aja.. tapi nanti Jangan lupa buat pulang ke rumah yo.. Aku ini Worried nih Kak.. Adios..." Taufan pun masuk lagi ke dalam Rumah.

Tanpa menghiraukan Kicauan si Taufan, Aku kembali Berpundung-pundung ria lagi bersama si Item. Ku elus-elus bulu hitam legam si Item, membuat Kucing Garong itu semakin nyaman tidur dipangkuanku.

Oke, mari Lanjut lagi Pundungannya. Sampe mana tadi?

Sampe Cinta Aku mendarat di Hati Gempa? /ApaansihHal

"Meoong.."

Ah, dari tadi Aku Pundung terus. Malu juga sih sama si Item. Malu sama Kucing, dari tadi Aku Pundung terus.

Hali Anak Manis~ Ga Boleh Pundungan~ Malu sama Item~ Meong-meong-meong~

Author, * _Ngajedog_ Please! (*Bahasa Sunda Kasar yang menyuruh orang untuk Diam)

"Eh, Item. Liat deh. Bulannya terang banget ya? BTW ini udah Jam berapa?"

"Meong.."

Aku mengambil Hp dari saku celanaku untuk melihat Jam. Tidak terasa sudah dua jam Aku Pundungan di Atap. Dari Jam 9 malam, sampai sekarang jam 11 malam.

CKREK.

Aku mendengar Pintu Rumah terbuka lagi. Kali ini siapa yang keluar Rumah? Kalo si Taufan, Aku bakalan keluarin Hujan Halilintar nih. Aku kembali mengintip dari atas Atap Rumah untuk memastikannya.

DEMI CEROBONG ASAP! /EhSoriItuPunyaThomas

Ternyata yang Keluar Rumah itu Gempa!

Orang yang selalu membuat Jantung ini jadi berdebar-debar. Orang yang selalu membuat Hati ini dipenuhi Rasa Rindu kalau dia sedang tidak ada.

Gempa terlihat Cemas, lalu anak itu mengeluarkan Hpnya, terlihat dia akan menelpon seseorang.

Coba Kutebak, Pasti mau Cemewewan sama si Fang!

KRIIIIINGG—

Tiba-tiba, Hp Ku berbunyi, ada Telepon. Dari Siapa?

.

From: My Beloved Gempa.

.

Jadi si Gempa tuh barusan Nelpon Aku..?

... Apa? Masalah kalo Nomornya Gempa Aku kasih nama 'My Beloved'?! Iya! Aku tau kalo Gempa itu Paten punya Fang! Aku ga berhak Manggil dia My Beloved! Puas?! /pundung

(Author: Ei Ei..Hali Jangan Nyolot gitu Dong...)

Segera Aku angkat Teleponnya, meski Aku sekarang sedang tak jauh dari Gempa. Aku tidak mau kalau orang lain tau kalau Aku sekarang sedang ada di Atap. It's My Secret Base! Tempat Rahasia Khusus buat Pundungan!

"Halo?"

"Halo? Kak Hali? Kakak dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Kalem. Aku ada di Atas atap."

"Eh?" Gempa lalu menoleh ke Atap, tepat dimana Aku sedang mengintipnya dari Atas.

"Kak Hali!" Senyuman Gembira mengembang di wajah manis Gempa. Membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis.

"Kak Hali! Aku naik ke sana ya!"

"Jangan. Nanti Atapnya Roboh. Biar Aku aja yang turun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Gempa sekarang sedang terduduk di teras halaman belakang. Tempat itu cukup Strategis dan Aman untuk berduaan soalnya. /Heh

"Jadi, Tiap Malem, Kakak selalu Naik ke Atap ya kalo habis berantem sama Kak Taufan. Aku kira kemana. Aku khawatir loh Kak."

Deg.

Waah.. Jadi Dag-dig-dug sendiri kalau orang yang selalu ada di Hati ini mengkhawatirkan Aku. Beneran ga itu teh?

"Eh, tapi. Kakak ngapain aja diatas sana?"

"... Ngegalau." jawabku singkat sambil menunjukkan ekspresi Miris.

"Tidak perlu sampai naik ke atap kan? Lagian ngegalau kenapa? Tadi tanding sama Basket sama Fang, siapa yang menang?"

"Bocah 1 Tahunan juga tau lah! Kalo Aku tanding Basket sama si Cina, ya Jelas yang menang si Cina!"

"Ooh.. Jadi Galaunya karena itu.."

Si Item yang tadinya masih ada di atas atap pun, langsung turun dan menghampiri Gempa.

"Waah! Kucingnya lucu! Kucing siapa nih? Punya kakak?" Gempa menggendong si Item.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Waah! Di Kalung Kamu ada Lambang yang sama kayak Kak Hali! Terbaiklah! Siapa Namamu?"

"Item." Kataku mewakili jawaban si Item.

"Eh? Aku lagi ngomong sama Kucingnya lho kak. Tapi kalau Kak Hali yang ngejawab berarti.."

"Berarti Aku Kucingnya? Emang. Puas?" kataku sedikit nyolot.

"Hehehe..! Jangan Marah dong kak.. Gempa kan Cuma Bercanda.." Gempa menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan lagi, Aku berhasil dibuat berdebar-debar karenanya.

"Terserah."

Debaran Jantungku semakin cepat begitu Gempa tiba-tiba merapatkan jaraknya denganku. Meskipun sedang Salting, Aku berusaha untuk tetap Stay Cool, berusaha menyembunyikannya. Jaim dong Vrooh.

"Kak Hali.." Ia memanggilku sambil mengelus-ngelus si Item di Pangkuannya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai Galaunya bikin Kakak lupa buat ngerjain PR Matematika hari ini ya." kata Gempa mengingatkan Aku tentang PR Matematika tadi.

"Aku dah Kerjain kok. Kenapa Peduliin Aku? Kamu sendiri Gimana?" tanyaku dengan Nada Jutek.

"Aku juga udah Kerjain. Tapi, gak mungkin dong kalau seorang Gempa yang rada Lemot dengan Matematika ini, bisa mengerjakan PR-nya sendiri."

"Siapa yang bantuin Kamu?"

"Fang."

"Hmm.. Sudah kuduga." kataku sambil berpose ala Pak Dion Cecep. Aku bosanlah ngedenger nama Cina itu!

Kriik… Kriik... Kriik… Kriik..

Suara Jangkrik di malam hari pun hadir mengiringi Keheningan Percakapan Kami dengan suara Emasnya. Kadang Aku juga kesal kalau tidak bisa memberikan Topik Pembicaraan. Aku ini mungkin memang Tipe orang yang Dingin ya.

Karena Hening, kami hanya bisa memandang ke arah Langit Malam yang ditaburi Jutaan Bintang Bersinar. Juga dengan Bulan Sabit yang tak Kalah Terangnya. Indah sekali. Dan.. Juga terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi jika orang yang kau sayangi ada di sampingmu.

Rasanya..

Seperti sedang Kencan...

Yang tidak bermodal..

Pacarannya di rumah sendiri sih...

Eh, Aku kan belum Pacaran sama Gempa.

Atau.. Tidak Akan Pernah?

Oke! Aku nyadar Diri kok. Puas? /MakinPundung

"Siapa lagi yang bisa bantuin kalau selain dia? Kalau Cek Gu Papa yang ngajarin Matematika, semua Murid Kompak pada gak ngerti sama Pelajarannya. Kecuali Fang. Dia Hebat bisa mengerti semua detail Pelajaran Matematika. Beruntungnya Aku punya Teman seperti Dia."

Mendengar ucapan Gempa barusan, Aku hanya mengendus Kesal.

Bagus sekali Gempa. Kamu Polos banget Muji-muji Rival Kakakmu itu didepan Kakakmu sendiri. Kamu bikin Aku tambah Minder tau ga! Aku semakin merasa kalau Aku ini tak pantas memilikimu.

"Fang baik sekali. Dia mau mengajari orang yang lemot ini Belajar Matematika. Jadinya Aku juga tidak perlu khawatir Soal Nilai di Rapot. Aku juga tak perlu khawatir akan mengecewakan Atok."

"Oh." jawabku super singkat. Sungguh! Serasa duduk di atas Kompor! Hati ini Panas mendengarnya!

"Dan.. Berkat Dia juga... Kelas kita jadi terkenal akan Keunggulan Basketnya. Waktu Pertandingan Sekolah kita melawan Sekolah lain kemarin, Dia bisa mengalahkan Tim Lawan dengan Mudah! Meskipun Tim Lawan selalu Curang main Body, tapi Dia selalu bisa membuktikan kalau sekolah kita adalah yang Terbaik! Kemarin Aku nonton Pertandingannya lho! Terbaiklah pokoknya Kak!"

Oke, Pundungmeter (?) ini sudah mencapai angka maksimum. Bener-bener Kamvret Si Cina itu! Tingkah berlaganya berhasil membuat Gempa Kelepek-kelepek! Makin Kecil kemungkinanku untuk memiliki Gempa! Masa Iya Aku harus mengaktifkan Mode Yandere dalam Jiwa Kebenaran ini?! Ngebunuh Si Cina Item itu Biar bisa Jadian sama Gempa gitu?! Ah, Itu gila.

"Dari tadi ngomongin Fang terus. Ga baik loh ngomongin orang."

"Eh? Tapi kalau ngomongin kebaikan ga papa kali."

Enak aja ga papa! Aku dah Envy Maksimal nih! Kalau kamu Taufan, Aku pasti udah hajar Kamu pake Hujan Halilintar! Tentu saja Aku tidak berani melakukan itu pada Gempa. Bukan hanya karena Aku ini mencintainya, tapi.. Entah kenapa.. Kadang Aku merasa bersalah meski hanya karena bicara dengan nada tinggi pada orang yang sebaik Gempa.

Mungkin.. Kekuatan Listrik memang akan selalu kalah melawan Kekuatan Tanah.

"Gempa."

"Hmm?"

"Kamu Suka sama Fang ya?"

Gempa tak menjawab. Anak bertopi Ungu Gelap-Garis Kuning itu hanya terus mengelus-ngelus bulu si Item.

Aku menghela. "Kalau Kamu memang Suka padanya, kenapa Kalian tidak Jadian saja? Asal Kamu tau aja. Si Cina itu Suka padamu lho." Sumpaahh! Aku bilang gitu sambil nyesek didaleemm! Ooh.. Kokorokuuuu! T_T

"Kakak tau dari mana kalau Fang Suka padaku?"

"Y-Yaah.. Masa kamu tidak punya firasat gitu? Selama ini, Fang selalu ada di samping Kamu, tapi kamu ga Peka sama sekali kalau Dia punya perasaan sama kamu? Keterlaluan!"

"Oh. Jadi Pernyataan soal Fang Suka padaku itu hanya Firasat?"

"I-Ini Serius! Dia itu Suka padamu!"

"Kalau itu memang benar, sekarang, Aku bertanya. Dari mana Kakak tau soal itu? Kalau Cuma Firasat, Aku tidak mau percaya. Bisa saja itu Cuma Perasangka burukmu saja."

"Nng.. Fang mengatakannya sendiri padaku."

"Bohong."

Heh? Beneran kok! Waktu dia menyombongkan dirinya di hadapanku kemarin, dia bilang sendiri kok!

"Tidak masuk Akal. Kalian ini Rival! Kalian tidak pernah Akur! Mana mungkin Fang akan Curhat begitu saja pada Rivalnya sendiri? Pasti ini ada Hubungannya dengan Pertandingan Basket kalian tadi siang!"

Glek.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Pandangannya. Gawat! Sepertinya Gempa tau Alasan Aku menantang Fang bermain Basket tadi siang!

Gempa mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Oke, Aku makin Salting sekarang.

"Jawab! Kalian tadi bermain Basket karena sedang merebutkan Apa?"

Aku kembali terdiam. Lagian Aku tak perlu menjawab. Sudah jelas kan? Kami ini memperebutkan dirimu Gempa!

"Jangan kira kalau Aku ini tidak tau.. Selama ini.. Kalian selalu bersaing karena memperebutkan Aku. Kalian menunggu Aku memilih. Aku benar kan?"

Kukepalkan tangan kiriku kuat-kuat. Namun kepalan itu merenggang saat Tiba-tiba tangan Hangat Gempa memegang tangan kiriku. Melihat hal itu, Aku langsung menatap Gempa. Terlihat kedua Iris Keemasannya berbinar-binar.

"S-Seandainya Kakak tau sejak lama... Aku yakin Kakak akan berhenti melakukan Persaingan-persaingan konyol dengan Fang... Dan.. Akan berhenti menaiki Atap ini karena selalu Cemburu melihatku bersama Fang.."

"...T-Tau soal apa..?"

"...Ah.. M-Mungkin ini salahku juga, harusnya Aku berkata Jujur dari dulu... K-Kuharap... Aku tidak terlambat mengatakannya sekarang..."

Kulihat Gempa menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Wajahnya memerah. Dan tiba-tiba, Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Daan..

.

Cup—

Mataku terbelalak Kaget, terkejut bukan kepalang saat Gempa mencium pipiku beberapa saat. Kulihat Gempa berpaling, menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tanganku langsung memegangi pipiku yang tadi dikecup. Eeii! Gempa! Lagi doong! Tapi Lamaan dikit! /Plakk

"*S-Su.. S-Suki da.. Nii-San..." (*Aku mencintaimu Kak)

HUWAAAATTT?!

OMAIGOOTT!

Mendengar itu, rasanya Aku ingin naik ke Genteng lagi, terus langsung terjun bebas saking senangnya! Sungguh! Selama hidup dalam ke Nistaan yang tiada Akhir ini /wueh Aku belum pernah merasa sesenang ini!

"...A-Aku tau ini gila... tap-.."

Ucapan Gempa terpotong begitu Aku langsung memeluk Gempa erat-erat saking senangnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh anak itu sedikit bergetar dalam pelukanku. Kuelus-elus punggungnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, Gempa membalas Pelukanku. Membuat Pelukan Kami semakin erat. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama Menggalau di atas Genteng, keinginanku untuk memiliki Gempa terwujud.

"Maaf ya... Aku malah terus berlarut-ralut dalam Perasaan Cemburu... Aku terlalu banyak Pesimis.. Sampai tidak memikirkan Perasaanmu... Aku juga Mencintaimu..." kataku membisikkan kalimat terakhir tadi tepat ditelinganya.

Gempa tak berkata apa-apa. Aku yakin Dia juga senang sekali hari ini.

Langit malam, bulan, dan jutaan bintang disana yang menjadi saksi kalau Kami memiliki hubungan Istimewa dibalik hubungan Kakak Adik Kami.

"Meoong..!" Oh, yah. Si Item juga jadi Saksi disini.

Diem ya Item! Jangan ganggu Aku yes? Aku lagi Ehem-eheman nih sama Pacar baru! Selamat jadi Kambing Conge. Eh, dia kan Kucing bukan Kambing.

Tak lama kemudian, Pelukan kami merenggang. Tatapan Iris merahku bertemu dengan Iris Keemasan Gempa. Kulihat ada setetes air mata membasahi ujung matanya. Oke, rasanya Aku juga ingin Mewek juga saat ini. Tapi yang paling ingin kurasakan sekarang... Adalah...

Uhh.. Izin, Author? Boleh Aku... (Author: Ya! Silahkan Hali! Kalau perlu, bawa Dia ke Kamar kamu dan...! Ah sudahlah.)

Kebetulan Aku dah Prepare nih. Udah sikat gigi tadi, jadinya Pede.

Aku membalikkan Topi hitam di kepalaku, membuat posisi topiku sama dengan topi Gempa. Lalu, kuletakkan kedua tanganku di Pipi Gempa. Merasakan pipinya yang memerah terasa agak panas. Kukembangkan Senyum di bibirku dan memberikan tatapan hangat pada anak itu. Aku sudah menunggu ini setelah sekian lama. Kututup kedua mataku, lalu Kusatukan bibirku dengan bibir Gempa.

Hangat.. Lembut.. Nafasnya perlahan berhembus menerpa wajahku. Sedikit menggelitik. Aku tak berani sedikitpun meluapkan Nafsuku padanya. Hanya bisa memberikan sentuhan halus yang menyenangkan.

Haah... Tak kusangka... Ternyata Pundungan diatas Atap itu membawa Hoki juga ya. Lebih baik daripada menghilangkan Depresi dengan Gantung diri di Pohon Toge. Ei? Pohon Toge ga bisa dipake gantung diri Vroh.

Coba saja kalau Fang ada disini. Si Cina itu pasti akan tau kalau Akulah yang pantas untuk Gempa. Kemenangan telak untuk BoboiBoy Halilintar! Yeah!

 **-The End-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaahh...!

Apa cuma Leila Sendiri disini, yang balik lagi ke Fandom buat Baca n Nulis Fic SHO-AI? /Nak

Tadinya punya Niat mau membuat Fic ini jadi Fic FLUFF tapi hasilnya malah Puanjang Buanget yah. XD Ah, Sudahlah.

Terima kasih pada Asistenku Zen yang sudah susah payah membuatkan Poster FF ini.

Juga, Pada Readers Semuaa. Mohon maaf atas kekurangan dalam Fic ini. Kritik dalam bentuk apapun selalu Aku terima. Menerima Uang Tunai juga lho :v /Nak

Sampai Jumpa di Cerita Selanjutnya! ;3

Dadaaaahh! :D

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Epilogue-**

JPRET

JPRET

JPRET

"NyiaHahahahahaha! Seger amat sih Kak Jam segini Kissingan.. Setelah nyetrum Aku gara-gara Pundung, Dia malah Cemewewan sama Gempa ternyata.. Huuh..! Tapi.. Wuih! Foto yang Aku ambil ini Keren juga. Hot Pula. Apa Foto ini Aku jual ke Cewe-cewe di Sekolah aja ya? Di Lelang? Lumayan nih! Muahahahaha... Kabur Ah.. Lama-lama sembunyi disini bisa ketahuan Kak Hali.. Di Setrum lagi deh Nanti."

 **-Jadi, Kalian berani bayar berapa buat Foto HalixGempa itu?-**

 **-Ah, Sudahlah.-**

 **-Review Please ;3-**


End file.
